Rise of the Overlord of Britannia
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: After meeting with Naoya, Lelouch and his friends are thrust into a vicious ordeal taking place within the Tokyo Settlement. They vow to survive the ordeal and follow their hearts no matter what happens. Peaceful days are over, let's survive. Follows Naoya's Route and includes 8th Day content from Overclocked. Eventual Cornelia x Lelouch x Nunnally threesome.
1. Prelude to Darkness

Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse, The Day Before, 09:00 hours.

 **One born of human flesh. . . Man is now a race of some power. You, son of man, must face the power you hold. And you must face your destiny as well. . .**

A young man with raven-black hair sighed as he hung up his cellphone before going back to the meeting room.

"So what was that phone call about, Lelouch?" a young woman with green hair asked the raven-haired young man.

"That was an associate named Naoya calling me to see if I could hang out with him later today. Apparently he'll be waiting at the observation platform of the old Tokyo Tower. He said that I can bring along at most five friends. Do you feel like coming along?"

"L- Lelouch. Just one question: Is Naoya an E- E- Eleven?"

"It seems that you have a long road head of you with regards to getting over your xenophobia, Nina. Naoya is surprising civil for a Japanese person. In fact, before Nunnally and I showed up at the gates of this Academy we lived with him for almost two years. We ended up having to leave because a bunch of terrorists decided to start causing trouble after setting up shop and Naoya foresaw major trouble for myself and Nunnally if we stayed with him any longer."

"What happened after you and Nunnally left Naoya's place? Did he join the terrorists?"

"Naoya didn't join the terrorists after we left. Instead, he anonymously tipped off the cops about the terrorists and they all got arrested."

"Well, I suppose that I can come along with you."

"Let's get moving, Nina. Milly and Shirley are probably wonder what's taking us so long."

Lelouch and Nina made their way to the entrance of the Clubhouse and it was there that they met two young women, one of which had shoulder-length blonde hair while the other had waist-length orange hair. "Took long enough for you two to get here. I was almost considering looking for the two of you so that we could begin helping out the Art Club." the blonde-haired young woman said.

"I have something to ask the two of you: Do you want to come along with Nina and I to the old Tokyo Tower later today? My associate Naoya said that I can bring along at most five friends. I just wanted to see if either of you were interested, Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette." Lelouch said.

"I guess that I'll be able to see Naoya for the first time if I go with you, Lelouch. Isn't that right, Milly?" the orange-haired girl said.

"I suppose that it has been a long time since you and Naoya last saw each other. I'll come along as well since I want to see this Naoya fellow in person." the blonde-haired girl said.

 **Though your days be peaceful, the fated time draws near. I am your judgement. I sundered the tongues of your fathers and shattered their arrogant power.**

A couple of hours later, it was 12:00 hours and Rivalz also wanted to come along to hang out with Naoya. Lelouch was then waiting with everyone else for the one other person that would want to be with Naoya.

"This might take awhile, so remain here. I need to check up on what's taking my sister so long." Lelouch said before heading inside the clubhouse. Half an hour passed before he returned while pushing a wheelchair that was being occupied by a young girl with sandy brown hair. Lelouch then said, "Nunnally needed a new set of wheels for her wheelchair. Apparently the old set was getting squeaky, so I had to replace them. Anyways, let's get going so that we can meet with Naoya. I am sure that Nunnally misses him."

Meanwhile in one of the Ghettos that surrounded the Tokyo Settlement, a young Japanese woman with short red hair and wore a loose white dress, elbow length black gloves, and long black leather high heel boots commented, "Ha. . . I can't do this. What was Aya thinking when she gave me this song. . ?"

A Japanese man with black hair that was styled in an afro said to her, "Just take your time, Haru. 'The language of song is boundless.' Do what your heart tells you. That was what my deceased friend Naoto said to me, Kaname Ohgi, before he died in battle against the Britannians."

 **So long as the Lord does not live in you, all living beings hold darkness in their hearts.**

In a building near the Viceroy's Palace on the 53rd floor, a Japanese woman with purple hair and wearing an orange and white thigh-length dress with two slits on the front said to a grey-haired Japanese guy who wore a blue shirt, black pants, geta, and a black coat that reached to his ankles with a green raining matrix code design draped over his shoulders, "The 'Summoning Vessel' is complete. Will you continue to lend us your strength, Naoya?"

"I've done nothing. The ancient common tongue summoned them. God's no friend of mine, Amane. Farewell for now." Naoya said before leaving.

 **If you truly wish to be yourself, then rise up and fight the darkness within. . . the demon inside.**

Inside the Viceroy's Palace throne room, Clovis la Britannia noticed a soldier salute to him before leaving and said to a large bald man, "So it's begun. The ordeal has been thrust upon us, General Bartley."

"Indeed, your highness. However, the Honorable Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein is on his way here as we speak. He shall bring us a desirable outcome for this ordeal." Bartley replied.

 **As He proclaimed. . . this world, created in seven days, shall be destroyed by the sounding of seven trumpets. You who have a will, fear the numbers your eyes shall see. Fear the time left. . .**


	2. Atsuro Crackhara

Old Tokyo Tower, The Day Before, 15:00 hours.

"Hmm, what is going on here? Naoya hasn't gotten here yet and it's already 15:00 hours." Shirley complained as she, Lelouch, Nunnally, Milly, Nina, and Rivalz waited on the observation deck.

Someone then called out, "Hey, Lelouch! Over here!" Shirley turned to the right and saw a boy carrying a laptop computer running towards Lelouch.

"Sorry, Lelouch. Naoya had something come up at the last minute and wanted me to hang out with you and your friends instead. Oh, I've been so caught up that I forgot to properly introduce myself. My name is Atsuro Kihara. I'm a friend of Naoya." the boy said.

After Milly and the others introduced themselves to Atsuro, he said, "Anyways, Naoya asked me to give these to you all. Honestly, it would be useless for Miss Nunnally because of her disabilites." Atsuro said as he gave out devices that looked like Nintendo 3DS systems to Lelouch, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, and Milly.

Lelouch took a look at them and then asked, "Wait a minute, aren't these those Communication Player systems?"

"I've seen commericals for them on TV before. They're like, 'Play with people around the world!' or something like that." Shirley remarked.

"Oh, you know about them Shirley? That's exactly what these are. The name 'Communication Player' is a real mouthful, so people just call them COMPs. They have email and a web browser, so they're more like cellphones than game systems." Atsuro replied.

"Huh. . . Is that so?" Nina asked.

"Naoya also said that we'll all need these and to not let go of them. Still, why would we need these? I' mean, I've got a COMP back at my. . . huh?"

Atsuro opens one of the COMPs and stares at it in wonder. "What the. . . I've never seen this menu. Did he homebrew this?" he said.

"What? Do you mean he made this himself? Is that even possible?" Nina asked.

"Huh? Don't you know, Nina? Naoya's famous among us computer programmers. He's a genius! Something lke this would be no problem for him."

"Huh. . . I had no idea. Is he really that good?"

"Hmm, I can't open this folder. Looks like it's protected. . ."

"Protected? You mean, it's set so other people can't mess with it? We can't look inside, then." Shirley said remorsely.

"Atsuro can crack it." Lelouch said in a rather deadpan manner.

"Heh heh, that's right! Good thing I brought my laptop along." Atsuro said as he connected the COMP to his laptop and began typing furiously.

"Huh!? H-Hey Atsuro! What are you doing!?" Milly asked.

"Heh heh! What does it look like? I'm gonna hack this folder wide open. Naoya explicitly told me that it was okay to hack into these if it was necessary and I say that it needs to happen."

"Even so, I still think that it's a bad idea." Shirley said to Atsuro.

"Meh, details. You can at least check your mail for now." Atsuro said as Lelouch and his other friends opened their COMPS and saw that the email function was indeed unlocked. There was a single mail inside at the moment.

[Good Morning. Here is today's NEWS.]

[1: At around 16:00, a man will **be killed** in a Queen's Secret jewelry store. The wounds on the corpse are consistent with an attack by a large carnivorous beast.]

[2: A large **explosion** will occur on the Ashford Academy Campus at 19:00. The cause is unknown and no deaths will occur.]

[3: At 21:00, a **blackout** will affect the entire Tokyo Settlement area.]

[Have a nice day.]

"At around 16:00 in a Queen's Secret store, a man. . . will be killed!? He'll be attacked by some carnivorous beast. . .!? What kind of news is this!? That's so creepy!" Shirley remarked.

"The text is strange." Lelouch said in a deadpan manner.

"LULU! That's not the point!" Shirley complained.

"It also said there will be a blackout in Tokyo today. . . what is this? It says it's today's news, but none of this has happened today. Why would Naoya put a lock on this?" Atsuro muttered.

 **A/N: Cornelia is probably going to appear in the next chapter. Also, I now have Devil Survivor Overclocked since I bought on sale on the Nintendo 3DS.**


End file.
